An Interview with TAWOGB
by GoDeAter12
Summary: A story inspired from Chel127's work and made by me. Loyalty to this site made me cut my hand and used the blood to sign the draft I wrote in paper, but the container spilled out on my laptop. Anyway enjoy


I was inspired by Chel127's work. So It took all of my blood, sweat, and tears to make this fic. It's the blood that makes it good, so enjoy :D

P.S: I LITERALLY used my blood, about 1 pint, and now my laptop needs to be repaired for short circuit. sorry about that. Can someone lend me a bandage? MY WOUND REALLY HURTS!

An Interview with TAWOGB

Chapter 1: Gumball Watterson

_Hi! I'm Gumball. I'm 12 years old and I study at Elmore junior high, so let me introduce to you my so called love life._

_I was never loved by anyone else, except for my parents, friends, and Penny. But before Penny arrived I was just a good for nothing piece of hairball to the people I once thought was my friends and family. But before all that, let me explain how I met my apple of my eye, Penny._

_It was a beautiful day, and I was just a little kitten then. My mom woke me up saying: "Get up sweetie. It's time for your first day." with a tiring motherly voice. To me, waking up is a challenge. Light shining in my eyes, back aching due to my bed, and the noise of the movers transferring furniture to the new house yesterday. Speaking of movers, we have new neighbors! But that didn't matter to me anyway FOR NOW. I woke up, ate my breakfast, took a shower, and put on my clothes. The bus arrived and my parents hugged me very tight, suffocating my little lungs. When I went out, I got on the bus and tried to find a seat. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find one. But I saw someone waving his/her hand. I went there and I saw a girl looking like a peanut with antlers. I was a little shy to her back then and I stayed slightly far from her. The problem is, she always comes near me and at one time she talked to me. She said: "Hi! What's you're name?" with a cute girly voice. I had nothing to do but to answer the question, so I said: "Gumball. What's yours?" with a gentle cat-like tone. She smiled at me and said: "Penny! You have a nice name." with a warm smile worn on her face. I had nothing to do but to smile I feel great because I had a new friend and it didn't took me an arm or a leg. But either way she likes and I like her back. At the daycare, it seemed like I'm one of the cast of the 2012 apocalypse movie. Everyone was very destructive, They broke the windows of the room and some even throw newly bought paper at each other. But Penny and I never did that, we often pass the time by chatting about our family and or our feelings. I felt like I was never neglected by her and I never neglected her, since we're in the same status in life. God tested my newly found relationship by a certain obstacle. One day, I'm at the canteen grabbing a bite to eat. When I went outside, I saw my classmates taunting Penny at the playground saying things like: "Are you some sort of a giant peanut or something?" one of my classmates taunted. "But she has antlers!" the other one taunted. "Maybe she's a DOE-NUT !" Another one insulted following an array of laughter from my classmates. As I saw her, I couldn't stand the tears she shed by that excuse for a reason to be friends. I thought " They get pleasure out of watching the person who they have insulted or teased squirm, feel uncomfortable or cry. Their main purpose is to get a reaction out of the other person. That can't be right." So I dropped my food and ran towards the crowd, and I said: " STOP! what are you doing? If you're the one being insulted, what would you feel? Why are you doing that? And if you think you can insult her like that, think again!" holding out my claws. The crowd slowly dispersed, and after that I went to Penny. I looked at her and saw a wound that was bleeding. Good thing mom was very protective, I took out a bandage and placed it on her wound. She smiled and said: "Thank a lot! you saved me back there." with a very decent smile. I blushed and tried to assist her back home._

_well so glad we had this chat but I've got a date with penny at 7:30, so bye!_

__Thanks for reading make sure you reviewed on your way out. Now if you excuse me I'm out to the hospital to get my wound patched up. See ya!


End file.
